


Dantō

by cloverfield



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Setsuna's Inner Youkai, The Bad End Meme, everything hurts and nothing is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: The third time she fell, she could not rise again.
Relationships: Konoe Konoka/Sakurazaki Setsuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dantō

**Author's Note:**

> In which a duel between father and suitor takes a fatal turn.

The third time she fell, she could not rise again - the stone of the stadium slick with blood and blossoms beneath her feet, legs slack and trembling as she tried and failed to force them steady.

Above her, the gleam of Eishun’s blade, red shining along its hungry curve.

“Please,” he murmured. “Stay down. It will hurt less.”

_Liar._

Gasping, Setsuna slammed one thin hand into cracked stone; felt it crumble beneath her fingers as talons burst from her chipped and bleeding fingernails. Up, up - she could not die here!

“Please,” said Eishun again, pleading. Her wings shredded through the skin of her back, bursting forth in a froth of feathers and fury, and the groan that trickled through her teeth was not at all human.

“Never,” growled Setsuna, growled _the demon_ , and above her the arc of a demon-slaying blade swung in silver flashes.

His hands shook, just once; but when the blade came down - as quick and cutting as lightning pealing from the heavens - it fell with perfect steadiness, slicing through bone with no resistance.

_“Se-chan!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the 'Bad End' meme - where a character dies in a situation that would not normally come to pass, or if something had changed only slightly in canon. In this case, Setsuna makes the mistake of challenging Eishun to a duel in unfair circumstances.


End file.
